Report 1364
Report #1364 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Polarity Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Jul 2015 Furies' Decision: We will investigate the code viability of solution 1. If it is infeasible, solution 2 will be implemented in its stead. Problem: Polarity has been changed to an ability that switches the user's buffs and resist values for a given damage type. The issue is that most defenses/buffs either end up being of relatively equal value and that buffs/defenses to certain damage types (such as psychic) have historically been difficult to acquire, therefore, by extension, polarity ends up not being as useful. Gaudiguch's favored damage types are fire and psychic, so having one of our primary damage types being difficult to strengthen is an issue. This is not ideal given that the intended application for this skill is to shore up weaknesses or boost offense. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change polarity to an ability that boosts a specified damage type and value (ex: fire resist) by taking it from the same damage type's opposite value (ex: fire buff), thereby reducing the latter to 0. EX: I currently have 4/10 fire buff and 6/10 fire resist, if I SHIFT POLARITY BUFF FIRE, I will have 10/10 fire buff and 0/10 fire resist. This is subject to caps and will not conserve any differences due to hitting said cap. EX: I have 9/10 fire buff and 6/10 fire resist. If I SHIFT POLARITY BUFF FIRE, I will have 10/10 fire buff and 0/10 fire resist, nothing is conserved. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change polarity to an ability that switches the values of 2 different damage types. EX: I have 2 psychic buff and 10 fire buff, if I SWITCH POLARITY BUFF PSYCHIC FIRE, I will then have 10 psychic buff and 2 fire buff. It should be impossible to switch values under this suggestion, i.e., I can't switch fire buff with psychic resist. Buffs to buffs, resists to resists. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Same as solution 1, but only allow swapping universal resistances and buffs. Player Comments: ---on 7/11 @ 00:20 writes: Additional solutions welcome. I really prefer solution 1. ---on 7/11 @ 01:07 writes: Amongst the listed solutions, solution 1 has my support. It creates a clear weakness (lowered resistance) in return for its effects. However, it should be kept in mind that while old polarity created a weakness that is universally known (lowered mana for Templars who were seeking to boost their strength) the proposed effects here do not - the opponents will never know if the paradigmatics user is using polarity to lower the resistance of a damage type they can use, or not. My suggestion for a solution 3: The same as solution 1, except that it swaps universal resistances to buffs, or viceversa. So it's either SHIFT POLARITY BUFF or SHIFT POLARITY RESISTANCE, and all universal resistances will go to buffs or viceversa. This has the advantage of allowing specific damage type resists/buffs to continue to boost the Paradigmatics user's resists/buffs, but it will also allow every opponent to take advantage of the drop in resistance. Furthermore, it also equalized the usefulness (and weaknesses) for both Illuminati and Templar users of the ability. ---on 7/13 @ 01:37 writes: I like Lerad's idea. Solution 1 isn't terrible either. ---on 7/16 @ 16:24 writes: I get a feeling that would be a bit strong specifically fire and psychic damages are pretty sick for the general populace without decent/fair resists to those two types more or less. I think the psychic damage itself is a bit much compared to the other damage types. I'm not in favor of either. ---on 7/16 @ 21:28 writes: I disagree purely because divinus exists. Further, these ideas have a clear weakness. If I am smacking you with super destro, I weaker to the same thing. ---on 7/19 @ 15:11 writes: I support Lerad's solution, for two distinct reasons. First, it should be all or nothing. Being able to pick an element type exclusively makes this strong in most scenarios without any tradeoff (i.e., choosing a damage type that you do not use, like electricity or magical). Second, limiting it to universal types will keep the possibilities within reason, especially for a zero-power virtuoso skill, and will reaffirm that this is a tradeoff, not a definitive buff. The design and intent of this skill didn't seem to be about shoring up weaknesses or boosting offense as posed in the problem statement, but rather more about trading offense for defense, or previously health for mana, so I do not support the solutions as currently stated. ---on 7/19 @ 17:07 writes: P.S. Solution 3 is what you're looking for then. Which is also fine by me! ---on 7/19 @ 17:16 writes: Sorry if I'm confusing the issue, but can you clarify that Sol 3 will apply the change for all damage types, and not just as-specified to one damage type per Solution 1? ---on 7/19 @ 17:29 writes: Solution 3 will just move universal resist values to buffs and vice-versa. EX: If I SHIFT POLARITY BUFF, all my universal resists will go into buffs. If I have 3/10 universal buff and 9/10 universal resist, I will have 10/10 universal buff and 0/10 universal resist. Nothing else gets tampered with, only universals. ---on 7/24 @ 21:01 writes: The truth is, I'm not sure the trades proposed here create a significant enough drawback. The application of the skill's benefits and disadvantages are completely within the user's control. If he believes he's going to be soaking a lot of damage and attacking less often, he'll polarity resistances and not really lose out on anything since he wasn't planning on damaging much to begin with. If he primarily wanted to work on damage kills and feels confident he won't be a main target, he'll always polarity buffs. Otherwise, he could use neither with no worries. I feel like the 'drawback' is really just one we'll see on paper that doesn't apply in situations it'll actually be used in. My example of a real drawback would be that polarity buff would move universal resistances to buff, but cause subtraction from 0 resistances. So if you had 4/10 universal buffs and 6/10 universal resists and did polarity buff, you would have 10/10 universal buffs and -6/10 universal resistances. ---on 7/25 @ 05:31 writes: Solution 1. ---on 7/25 @ 21:56 writes: Considering that even the old polarity didn't exactly make you weaker either, I'm not sure I'm keen to introduce this based off a feeling that the weakness isn't enough to your liking. Of course, I am willing to re-examine should we need to after this goes in. Still fine with solution 1 or 3. ---on 7/29 @ 22:40 writes: Hm.. yeah, no. I'm still not supportive of this.